


Девять из десяти

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Private Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Subordination
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Рамлоу и Роллинз решили подшутить над рядовым Роджерсом. Ну что. Не очень-то вышло.<br/>Зато сержант Барнс посмеялся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять из десяти

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louise_de_la_Valliere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise_de_la_Valliere/gifts).



> Это модерн ау, армия США, Стив – рядовой, Баки – сержант, мимо пробегал Фрэнк Касл и Мэтт Мердок. Рейтинг стоит за минет, намек на подчинение/принуждение, чуток отложенного оргазма, каплю глубокой глотки, авторский хуюмор и мат.

Стив пристально смотрит Рамлоу в глаза, тот отвечает ему тем же. Молчание затягивается.

– При всем уважении, сэр, – дерзко говорит Стив, – но думается мне, что вы меня наебываете.

Рядом раздается взрыв гогота, Стив морщится, когда его со спины кто-то хлопает по плечу.

– Не ссы, салага! Рамлоу дело говорит.

Стив оборачивается, не скрывая скепсиса на лице.

– То есть сержант на самом деле?..

– Здесь армия, рядовой, – ухмыляется Рамлоу, – привыкай, выполнил приказ – получил вкусняшку.

– Гав-гав, – заржал рядом Роллинз.

– Но это не значит, что сержант Барнс… – начал заводиться Стив. В самом деле, как можно думать такое об их сержанте!

– Нет, Роджерс, значит, – продолжает ухмыляться Рамлоу и неприлично двигает бровями, указывая пальцем куда-то в сторону. – Думаешь, стал бы Бартон таким отличным стрелком, если б не сержант?

Парни продолжают ржать, но Стив все еще не убежден. Это слишком невероятно звучит, чтобы быть правдой.

– Да что тебя останавливает, Роджерс? Пойди да спроси сам! – раздается откуда-то из толпы, и Стив хмурится, когда Рамлоу кашляет, пытаясь сдержать смех.

– Смотри сюда, Роджерс, все просто. Ты приходишь за заданием к сержанту, вы обговариваете условия, ты выполняешь, и сержант дает тебе вкусняшку.

На слове «дает» Роллинз начинает паскудно ржать, стуча Рамлоу по спине, а Стив чувствует, как краска приливает в лицу. Ну вот еще чего!

– Я что угодно могу попросить?.. – Стив слабо верит во всю эту комедию, но Бартон на самом деле совершенно внезапно стал вторым лучшим снайпером на базе, и Стив точно помнит, как перед этим он совершенно внезапно скорешился с сержантом. Не то чтобы с их сержантом было сложно сойтись, он понимающий, верный, словом, совершенно потрясающий и… И Стиву лучше заткнуться прямо сейчас. Сержант слишком близко к себе не подпускает – это факт, но с Бартоном они постоянно тусят вместе, а до этого был Касл, который сам по себе довольно пугающ, а уж в деле – тем более, и Стив вообще-то уже особо не знает что и думать.

– Ну да, держи карман шире!

– Ты не наглей, Роджерс!

– Зеленый да борзый, да, салага?

Со всех сторон несется на Стива возмущение и негодование, но Рамлоу поднимает руку, и все затыкаются как по мановению… эмн, ну да, руки.

– Ты, Роджерс, забавный парень и мне нравишься, поэтому я добрый. У сержанта что угодно просить нельзя, уже есть договоренность, конкретная. Смекаешь?

Стив через силу кивает и неотрывно смотрит на Рамлоу, ожидая продолжения.

Но продолжения нет.

– Так какая договоренность?

Тут уже не выдерживает Роллинз, оттесняя в сторону Рамлоу.

– Нет, я так не могу, пардонь-ка, – потом он откашлявшись, закидывает Стиву руку на плечо, притягивает его за шею и интимным голосом говорит:

– Ты же знаешь, в чем наш сержант спец?

Стив давит в себе желание надавать Роллинзу по щекам за эту интимность и это «наш сержант», но только кивает сдержанно.

– Он снайпер, – добавляет он потом, после того как Роллинз начинает сверлить его выжидающим взглядом.

– Да, – весомо роняет Роллинз. – Снайпер.

– Большие стволы любит, – добавляет Рамлоу, и ей-богу, если он еще раз ухмыльнется, Стив ему… он ему… ох уж как он ему!

– И вообще он с ними хорошо справляется, сразу виден огромный опыт…

Стив упрямо поджимает губы, но себя не переупрямишь, и Стив чувствует, как начинают гореть скулы. Боже мой. О боже мой.

– И вот так вот… Вот так вот просто?..

Рамлоу прекращает ухмыляться и даже как будто начинает немного сердиться.

– Ты себе не навоображай чего не нужно, – бросает он, – сержант не какая-то там девка.

– Он отличный товарищ!

– И друг тоже отличный!

– Поэтому помогает он по-дружески, – припечатывает Рамлоу. – Уяснил?

– Уяснил, – сипит Стив с круглыми глазами, а потом прочищает горло и добавляет: – Но я лучше у сержанта сам спрошу.

Выскальзывает из-под руки Роллинза и на нетвердых ногах бредет к казармам.

Парни переглядываются и начинают громко ржать, от души, похлопывая друг друга по плечам, спине, по чужим коленям, а Роллинз даже сползает на траву и всхлипывает, утирая слезы.

– Ебаные пассатижи, какой наивный!

Рамлоу с трудом успокаивается, переводит дыхание и смотрит во след ушедшему Роджерсу. А потом его осеняет.

– Блядь, – хрипит он.

Переглядывается с Роллинзом.

– Блядь, – выдыхает с ужасом тот.

Дверь в казарму за Роджерсом закрывается с легким стуком.

 

***

Сперва Стив минут пять топчется перед дверью сержанта, успокаиваясь и подбирая слова. В этом деле он особенно плох, Стив всегда лучше шел напролом, а словесные баталии оставлял другим. Есть, сэр, так точно, сэр.

Черт побери.

Стив стучит, выжидает положенные несколько секунд и приоткрывает дверь, просовывая голову в образовавшуюся щелочку.

– Можно, сэр?

Сержант лениво приподнимает голову с подушки и вяло машет рукой, мол, проходи, чего встал.

А Стив точно встал. Несомненно и очень основательно.

Барнс вольготно расположился на кровати, упираясь ступнями в постель и закинув одну руку за голову. Во второй он держит телефон и, судя по звукам и скорости, с которой порхают по экрану его пальцы, рубится в какую-то игрушку. Белая футболка немного задралась, оголяя загорелую кожу, а форменные штаны слишком обтягивают бедра, когда сержант начинает непроизвольно покачивать ногами, то разводя их в стороны, то сводя.

Стив тяжело сглатывает и проходит в комнату, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Барнс смотрит на него из-под полуопущенных век, лукаво улыбается и, поставив игру на паузу, откладывает телефон в сторону со словами:

– Вольно, рядовой. Что у тебя стряслось?

Стив немного удивленно убирает от лица руку – ох уж эти вбитые привычки – и с запозданием понимает, что у сержанта Барнса сегодня вроде как увольнительная, свободный день, все дела, и со своими проблемами стоило бы обратиться к дежурному, но Стив приперся прямиком к Барнсу и как всегда выставил себя или слабоумным идиотом, или эгоистичным кретином. Так держать, Роджерс, всегда только так и делай.

– Э… Эмн… Ничего, сэр, я, пожалуй, войду попозж… зайду! Зайду попозже!

Стив жутко краснеет, а сержант откидывает голову и смеется. Ну да, Стив такой жалкий, ну хоть повеселил.

Сержант Барнс будто чувствует изменения в настроении Стива, поэтому машет рукой в сторону стула и садится на кровати, откидываясь назад и кладя руки на подоконник, локтями упираясь в него. Позади сержанта окно, и утренний солнечный свет мягко освещает его, причудливо играя лучами на его коже, делая ее такой теплой на вид и желанной. Он весь сияет будто ангел, и Стив мотает головой, прогоняя непонятный бред, возникший в его голове. Что вообще здесь происходит?

Стив плюхается на стул и бормочет неясные извинения, но Барнс обрывает его, отрицательно мотнув головой.

– Давай, Роджерс, смелее, я ж вижу – проблема значительная.

Ииииииии Стив очень надеется, что это сержант не о его вздыбившихся штанах говорит. 

На самом деле с какого боку подступиться к вопросу – Стив не знает, потому что с самого начала отношения между ними двумя не заладились, а с учетом того, насколько Стив ходячая катастрофа, абсолютно неловкая и бесполезная к тому же, ему действительно сейчас тяжело. Особенно если вспомнить, каковы навыки Стива на стрельбище. Да если бы сержант мог, он бы Стиву, наверное, винтовку вокруг шеи повязал и затянул потуже. И останавливает его, видимо, не любовь к Стиву, а любовь к винтовкам, потому что…

Да. Сержант действительно любит большие стволы.

Господи Иисусе.

Стив сдерживает желание побиться лицом об стену, потому что для этого придется встать и еще потому, что он и так довольно опозорился перед сержантом.

– Роджерс, – предупреждающе начинает Барнс, и недовольно ерзает бедрами по кровати, отчего чуть пониже сползают штаны и глаза Стива. Которые. Нужно. Держать. Повыше.

– Д-да! – выпаливает Стив и очень надеется, что он сейчас ну хотя бы немного не покраснел. Хотя бы немного. Ну пожалуйста. – Я не мог не заметить, сэр, что у меня большие проблемы с меткостью. Сэр.

Барнс на это фыркает:

– У меня с меткостью проблем нет, Роджерс, и я это заметил пораньше твоего.

– И мне это не нравится, сэр, – продолжает Стив. – Ребята сказали, что вы можете мне как-то с этим помочь.

Барнс задумчиво окидывает Стива взглядом, потирает пальцами подбородок и говорит:

– На самом деле, Роджерс, я сомневаюсь, что смогу тебе помочь, но я не могу не попробовать. Дополнительные тренировки? Дополнительная мотивация?

Вот оно.

Стив глубоко вдыхает и на выдохе произносит:

– Да, сэр.

Взгляд сержанта проясняется.

– Да? Что «да»? Тренировки?

– И мотивация, – почти неслышно говорит Стив и опускает глаза вниз.

– У тебя недостаток мотивации? – с улыбкой спрашивает Барнс, и в его голосе явственно слышится веселье, но когда Стив отрывисто кивает, Барнс перестает улыбаться.

– Я бы не сказал, Роджерс, что тебе не хватает мотивации, я видел, как ты проходишь полосу препятствия, и видел, как здорово ты дерзишь капитану.

– Но он мудак! Сэр. При всем уважении.

– Мудак, – покорно соглашается Барнс, – но ты сперва дорасти до него.

– А вы думаете?..

– Я думаю, что капитан Роджерс звучит лучше, чем капитан Пирс, – с намеком говорит сержант, подмигивая ему. – И я с удовольствием ходил бы под таким капитаном.

И коварный Барнс снова смеется, когда Стив краснеет как маков цвет и задыхается от смущения. Господи прости, их сержант – очень, очень жестокий человек.

– А теперь шутки в сторону, – ласково говорит Барнс, и голос его такой же мягкий, как кирпич, обернутый в бархат. Совсем, совсем не мягкий. – Давай, Роджерс, выкладывай, сдается мне, что ты темнишь нехеровенько. Что конкретно сказали тебе эти дрочилы?

– Эмн… Сержант, я…

– Не томи, Роджерс, – Барнс пронзает его взглядом и подается вперед, убирая руки с подоконника, и Стив сдается:

– Что вы стволы любите. И вроде как ну, в случае чего поощрите, ну, если я… – голос Стива становится все тише и тише, а потом Стив и вовсе замолкает, видя лицо сержанта. Стив закрывает глаза и с удовольствием прикрыл бы уши, но остатки гордости и совести не дают сделать этого.

Все-таки наебали, с грустью думает Стив.

Прооравшись, Барнс с проклятиями выставляет его за дверь и громко хлопает ей. Стив остается стоять в коридоре, потеряно глядя на противоположную стену и с подступающим ужасом осознавая весь масштаб трагедии.

Вдруг дверь резко открывается снова, Барнс рявкает Стиву в спину: «И дежурного позови!» – и хлопает ей с такой силой, что Стив глохнет на пару минут. Мда. Лучше бы он снова надерзил капитану, вздыхает Стив и топает в сторону дежурки, просчитывая свои шансы выжить в той резне, что последует вечером. А в том, что Барнс устроит кровавую баню, он не сомневается.

 

***

На следующее утро, не встретив в столовой Рамлоу и его банду, Стив не сильно удивляется, особенно когда рядом с ним плюхается на стол поднос, а на скамью – Бартон.

– Чо почем, – подмигивает он и запихивает в рот полсэндвича разом. А потом продолжает ужасно нечленораздельно: – Слышал новость? Сегодня у каких-то ребят со второго этажа заначку с бухлом раскопали, с ними уже все утро работают. И это еще капрал не знает – Фрэнк их ершиком выебет за такое.

– Это точно, – бормочет Стив, избегая взгляда Бартона, – капрал любит наказывать…

– Ты сам-то не ссы, – хлопает его по плечу Бартон, – Барнс на тебя не злится, ты-то не причем.

– Ну конечно не злится, – уныло говорит Стив, ковырнув свое овощное пюре.

– Я серьезно, чувак, если б злился, ты б проснулся со стволом капрала в жопе, – а затем, подумав, уточняет: – Не тем стволом, о котором ты подумал. Или тем. Смотря о чем ты подумал. Ну ты понял.

Стив нервно сглатывает, потому что о да, он понял. Капрал Касл его заставил бы землю жрать и кровью харкать. Капрал справедлив, да, но жесток как сукин сын, поэтому-то его за спиной Карателем называют. Больной ублюдок. 

Стив ежится.

– Так что спокойно иди на учения и покажи класс, – Бартон подмигивает ему и показывает большой палец. Бартон вообще какой-то странный, Стив бы предпочел никогда с ним не пересекаться, но раз выдался такой случай, он решает спросить.

– А как ты стал таким хорошим снайпером?

Бартон внезапно смеется и встает, собираясь уходить.

– Барнс помог, как же еще. Охуенный чувак, мотивирует как господь бог.

И сваливает.

А Стив смиренно отпивает кофе. Хватит с него этого дерьма, он больше не поведется.

 

***

И Стив класс показал. Да, сержант им гордился, всей своей сержантской душой гордился. Просто в каждом его слове Стив чувствовал эту непомерную гордость.

Как в этих:

«Роджерс, ради всего святого, положи на место винтовку, пока на этом полигоне остался еще хоть кто-то в живых!».

Или этих:

«Роджерс, серьезно, еще немного левее, и капитан Фьюри остался бы без глаза!».

Или этих:

«Роджерс, дождись Уилсона, он хотя бы винтовку тебе в руки правильным концом сунет!».

Или еще вот этих:

«Роджерс, ради всего святого, даже Мердок стреляет лучше, а он, мать его, слепой!».

Или его самое любимое:

«Роджерс, да кто ж тебе после такого ствол доверит!».

Стив скрипит зубами и мажет по целям как только может. Он просто не понимает, что с ним не так.

Сержант мучает их с пару часов и отпускает всех…

– Роджерс, а ты куда собрался? Лежи на месте, мазила.

… Или почти всех.

Стив плюхается обратно на насыпь и роняет лицо в землю. Он так устал позориться. Он лучше полежит вот так с часик, пока сержант поупражняется в остроумии.

Но вдруг он чувствует прикосновение к спине и вскидывает голову.

– Ну-ну, Роджерс, – тихо говорит сержант, ложась рядом и успокаивающе погладив его снова. – Давай-ка разберемся с твоей проблемой. Целься.

Стив вздыхает и прилипает к прицелу. Сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, пальцы слегка подрагивают, а по виску стекает капля пота.

– Вот это – сразу херня, Роджерс, – ворчит сержант. – Ты что творишь? Чего колотит-то?

– Я не знаю, – врет Стив. Конечно, он знает! Когда рядом лежит сержант, соприкасаясь с ним бедром, тихо дышит рядом и скользит взглядом по лицу – Стив буквально чувствует этот взгляд кожей. Какое там спокойствие, он скоро стояком траншею под собой выроет!

– Ты должен успокоиться, Стив, – вдруг говорит негромко сержант, и Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности. И от того, как хорошо и правильно звучит его имя из уст сержанта. Барнс кладет руку ему на дрожащие пальцы, сжимает ладонь поверх ладони Стива, обхватывающей рукоять винтовки, и у Стива прерывается дыхание. Сержант держит бережно, но крепко, усмиряя дрожь Стива, и да, теперь-то сразу видно, как сержант любит стволы. Боже, боже, боже мой.

– Тише, тише, – почти шепчет Барнс, успокаивающе поглаживая стивовы пальцы. – Чего ты боишься? Что она начнет стрелять без разбора? Но она часть тебя, Стив, продолжение тебя, – Барнс склоняется к его уху, с каждым словом легко задевая его губами, пальцы скользят с руки Стива выше на ствол, обхватывают его, лаская, и Стиву нужно немедленно удалиться, просто сейчас же, ему хватит пяти минут, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сержант!

Стив рвано выдыхает и стискивает винтовку крепче, пытаясь перевести дыхание, когда Барнс внезапно поднимается. 

– Ты сильный, ловкий и меткий, Роджерс, – буднично говорит он. – Но только в стрессовой ситуации, поэтому я создам для тебя такую. Девять из десяти, Роджерс, хотя бы девять из десяти.

– И что будет, сэр? – спрашивает Стив хриплым голосом.

Барнс склоняется к нему, дергает к себе за куртку, приподнимая, и выдыхает Стиву в губы:

– Награда.

И уходит.

И черт побери, если это не стрессовая ситуация.

Стив тяжело сглатывает, мрачно смотря на мишени – он разъебет их все к черту.

 

***

Он должен признаться, следующей практики на стрельбище Стив ждет с жутким нетерпением, хотя особенно ни на что и не надеется. Ему так и не удалось потренироваться в одиночестве, а после вчерашнего незапланированного марш-броска по клятой пересеченной местности («Просто потому что я могу, Рамлоу, – орет в коридоре Барнс, – и как гласит древняя тибетская мудрость: не начинай и не огребешь!»), шанс того, что Стив справится, – крайне мал. Но несмотря на это, по стивову телу гуляет ощущение праздника, близкого Рождества, сменяющееся легкой паникой и напряжением, от которого сводит плечи намертво. 

Стиву интересно, что за награду в случае победы над своей неуклюжестью приготовил для него сержант. Потому что смех, конечно, смехом и сержант любит дразниться, просто воспламеняя Стиву кожу (хотя кого он обманывает, не столько кожу, сколько кровь, жестокий и злой, но с охрененными бедрами сержант Барнс), но в самом-то деле. Вылазку в город? Коробку сладостей?

Взгляд сам скользит на лицо сержанта, как он облизывает и прикусывает губу, внимательно смотря Каслу в глаза, как тот шлепает уходящего сержанта по заднице, а Барнс оборачивается и улыбается лукаво, прикрывая глаза, а потом громко смеется и идет в сторону стрельбища намеренно качая бедрами.

Стив фыркает, пытаясь скрыть румянец, – да, их сержант очень любит дразниться.

А потом Стив поворачивается к мишеням, и весь мир затемняется по краям.

Стив приходит в себя только от крика Роллинза:

– Роджерс, чего выделывался-то тогда, тупой ты ублюдок?!

А потом на него падает сверху тяжелое тело, вопящее голосом Уилсона:

– Благодать! Благодать снизошла на эту землю!

– Вали благодать! – подхватывает Роллинз и тоже прыгает на Стива, и тот, хрипя от тяжести слоновьих туш, слышит, как с улюлюканьем несется на него Рамлоу, и видит, как в отдалении сержант прикрывает ладонью широкую ухмылку.

«Вечером», – читает Стив по губам, сержант подмигивает, а потом Стива втягивают в битву не на жизнь, а на смерть. Но орущую и катающуюся свалку, слава богу, разбирает сержант, пинками разгоняя парней по местам. Он дает им несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, затем командует прицелиться, но Стив с трудом слышит, что происходит.

Он думает только о том, что будет этим вечером.

 

***

Когда Стив минут пять нерешительно топчется перед дверью сержанта, его накрывает ощущением дежавю. Поэтому он с легким раздражением на себя стучит в дверь и, дождавшись одобрительного неясного звука с той стороны, робко просачивается в комнату.

– Я пришел, – брякает он, а потом, опомнившись, поспешно добавляет: – Сэр.

– Я заметил, Роджерс, – улыбается сержант с кровати и поддразнивает: – Я ж меткий.

Затем садится, подвигаясь ближе к краю и лениво потягиваясь, и командует:

– Ну так, Роджерс, смелее. Ты знаешь правила – девять из десяти.

И когда Стив немного ошарашено смотрит на него и не спешит подходить, сержант нетерпеливо дергает головой и приказывает низким голосом:

– Иди сюда, Роджерс. И снимай штаны.

И медленно, показательно облизывает нижнюю губу.

Стив отмирает.

– Есть, сэр! Да, сэр, эмн, что?

В самом-то деле, Стив считает, что шутка затянулась, он кретин, он осознал, раскаялся, больше не будет, может, сержант уже прекратит так просяще смотреть ему в пах?..

– К ноге, Роджерс. Место, – со смешком выдыхает сержант, похлопывая по колену и разводя ноги, как бы намекая, где именно должно быть место послушного рядового.

Стив по инерции шагает вперед, становится, куда сказали, а затем, словно опомнившись, отшатывается назад, точнее пытается, но Барнс хватает его за шнурок штанов, и если Стив дернется, велика вероятность, что узел развяжется, а штаны просто спадут вниз. Так что Стив замирает на месте, хлопая глазами.

Сержант улыбается, медленно проводя рукой Стиву по бедру, скользнув ладонью под футболку, задрав ее и остановившись на животе.

– Вольно, рядовой, – мурлычет он, прикусывая губу, и Стив дрожаще спрашивает:

– Сэр?..

Сержант поднимает голову и, смотря пристально в глаза, придвигается почти вплотную к оголенному прессу Стива, не касается, но Стив чувствует теплое дыхание на своей коже, чувствует, как мышцы сокращаются, требуя ласки и жара чужого тела. Потому что сейчас-то можно уже себе признаться, что хотел этого всегда, хотел отчаянно и с самой первой встречи. Такого, как их сержант, не хотеть невозможно.

– Вольно, – повторяет сержант, и Стив, кажется, сейчас немножко сойдет с ума. Он ставит ноги на ширину плеч, заводит руки за спину и выпрямляется, уставившись прямо перед собой, в окно.

– Вот так, – шепчет сержант, медленно развязывая узел и стягивая штаны, избегая даже случайных прикосновений. Это сущая пытка, и если сержант считает, что это награда, то у Стива для него плохие новости. Серьезно.

Сержант, будто услышав его мысли, улыбается, и Стив, видя эту улыбку, понимает, что он очень крупно встрял. Это улыбка чистейшего зла, сам Сатана так не улыбался, господи спаси его душу грешн…

– И не шевелись, Роджерс, – совершенно спокойно говорит сержант, будто не он сейчас очень аккуратно и ласково освобождает член Стива из плена штанов. – Понял? – и разом заглатывает почти на всю длину, впиваясь пальцами в бедра Стива и притягивая того к себе. 

«Есть, сэр» умирает на губах Стива так и не произнесенным, Стив только стонет коротко и высоко, словно раненый, непроизвольно сгибается и судорожно вцепляется пальцами сержанту в волосы, скользя по ним и прижимая того к себе в попытке войти глубже. Это настолько прекрасно, что почти невыносимо, Стив хочет еще и сильнее, но сержант перехватывает его руку за запястье, выворачивает легко, но короткая вспышка боли не приводит Стива в себя, но отвлекает, и этого достаточно, чтобы сержант успел отстраниться, выпуская член Стива изо рта и даже не пытаясь вытереть ниточку слюны, что протянулась между ними. Стив расстроено хнычет, потеряв этот прекрасный горячий рот, подается вперед, чуть не запутывается в штанах, но сержант резко проводит ногтями по его голому бедру, едва не повредив серьезно кожу.

– Твою мать, Роджерс, – сипит он, тяжело сглатывая, – приказ понятен был?

Стив тупо смотрит на эти влажные губы, на слегка покрасневшие скулы сержанта, но что от него хотят – до него доходит не сразу. Но как только Стив осознает, то…

– Так точно, сэр, – виновато говорит он, стараясь не смотреть на свой мокрый от слюны член, который, тварь такая, торчит и позорит его снова.

– Дополнительная мотивация снова тебя не мотивирует, не так ли, – задумчиво говорит сержант, беря в руку член Стива и начиная медленно по нему водить ладонью, – что ж с тобой делать, Роджерс, как же тебя заинтересовать-то должным образом, – продолжает он в сомнениях, легко и ненавязчиво постукивая головкой по губам.

– Сэр, – почти скулит Стив, немного подаваясь бедрами навстречу и даже не осознавая этого, – я очень, очень заинтересован!

– Не думаю, Роджерс, – строго говорит сержант, но отвлекается на секундочку лизнуть ствол по всей длине, и продолжает: – Всего-то делов было, Роджерс, постоять спокойно, неужели даже с этим проблемы есть, ммм?

Стив хочет заверить, что проблемы у него сейчас только с одним, а так-то он огого, а так-то он очень послушный и исполнительный, но у него давно никого не было, а когда было – то и было-то несерьезно, а тут целый сержант, то есть не целый, конечно, а только его рот, но не то чтобы Стив жаловался, ему нравится этот рот, он бы вечность провел с этим ртом…

Тут у Стива начинает что-то коротить в мозгу, потому что он представляет, как вечность бы провел надев на свой член этот потрясающий, просто божественный рот, как бы прижимал его к себе крепко, как потерянно и жалобно стонал бы сержант, стараясь сглотнуть слюну, как та бы стекала по его подбородку, как сержант бы даже не пытался отстраниться, жадно принимая его член глубже…

Конечно же, с полного разрешения сержанта и его безоговорочного одобрения, громко говорит голос в голове Стива, потому что он приходит в себя от того, что сержант, пытаясь привлечь его внимание, с силой дрочит его член, посасывая по очереди яйца. И тут же убирает рот, заметив, что Стив снова с ним.

– Извини, что отвлекаю, – поддразнивает он, продолжая ласкать его член рукой, – вижу, ты задумался. Что-то важное, должно быть. Нет? – удивленно спрашивает он, потому что Стив мотает головой как сумасшедший. – Слава богу, Роджерс, я думал, ты заскучал.

А Стив близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Никогда, просто никогда в своей гребаной жизни он не пожалуется на скуку.

Сержант убирает руки и отодвигается подальше от Стива, игнорируя тот недостойный умоляющий звук, что у него вырывается, шлепает его по бедру и строго, очень строго говорит:

– А теперь слушай сюда, Роджерс. Снова проигнорируешь приказ – вылетишь отсюда, причем без штанов. Парни и не такое видели, а я хоть посмеюсь. Усек?

Стив встает по стойке вольно, сцепив руки и зубы, Стив бы с удовольствием сцепил бы что-нибудь еще, но все остальное у него находится в весьма распущенном состоянии. Стив мямлит что-то похожее на «Так точно», и сержанта устраивает его блеяние, потому что он улыбается довольно, кивает, будто соглашаясь со своими мыслями, и снова насаживается ртом на член Стива. 

Сержант сосет с силой, не жалея Стива и больше не дразня, по крайней мере Стив очень надеется, что сержант настолько же милосерден, насколько и прекрасен, так что Стив снова отгоняет невесть откуда взявшиеся ангельские хоры на фоне и уже было дергает рукой, чтобы схватить сержанта за затылок, но…

Проигнорируешь приказ – вылетишь, сержант был предельно конкретен, поэтому Стив переплетает пальцы за спиной, впиваясь ногтями в кожу, уповая на то, что боль продержит его в сознании подольше. Потому что под конец он точно сорвется, мысль грубо оттрахать сержанта в горло слишком сильно укрепилась в его голове, когда просыпался по утрам и под понимающие смешки несся со всех ног в душевые, чтобы успеть до построения смыть с себя сперму, а не вспоминать полдня свой слишком неправдоподобный, но от этого не менее горячий сон про очень послушного и жадного до больших членов сержанта. 

Поэтому Стив только тяжело дышит, сжимая зубы, чтобы ни одного стона не прорвалось наружу, он и так слишком сильно шумел, и впивается ногтями сильнее, молясь всем богам и старшим по званию. Если честно, Стив бы даже Пирсу руку пожал и извинился при всех, если бы это помогло заполучить себе их прекрасного и умелого – очень умелого, Стив не может не отметить – сержанта в свое личное пользование, но тут член Стива обдает холодом, Стив опускает взгляд и видит, как сержант подался назад, оценивающе смотря на дело – кхм, в какой-то степени, конечно, да – рук своих.

– Мы сейчас кое-что попробуем, Роджерс, – хриплым голосом говорит Барнс, прочищает горло, но это не помогает, и он бросает это бесполезное занятие. – Ты отлично держался, но сейчас нужно, чтобы ты постарался изо всех сил. Сделаешь это для меня?

Стив кивает через силу и еле слышно охает, сразу спохватившись и резко захлопнув рот, когда сержант кладет руки ему на бедра, ловит губами так жаждущий его внимания член и пропускает, как и прежде, глубоко в глотку, но теперь Стив не сводит с него глаз и теперь-то видит, что нет предела совершенству, воистину. Сержант хмурит брови, и у него такое сосредоточенное выражение лица, будто он смотрит в прицел на мишень. Он глубоко вдыхает носом, закрывает глаза, сжимает пальцы на бедрах Стива и притягивает его к себе аккуратными и скупыми движениями. Стив ощущает, как член движется все глубже в судорожно сокращающееся горло, как непрерывно сглатывает слюну сержант, но ее слишком много, и она стекает по его подбородку, вязко капая на пол. Все как в самых грязных фантазиях Стива, он бы все отдал, чтобы провести рукой по выпирающему, он уверен и готов поклясться, горлу сержанта и почувствовать, как медленно, но неумолимо движется его член глубоко внутри. 

Но он не может.

Ему делают лучший в его жизни минет, а он даже не может рукой шевельнуть, чтобы притянуть ближе, или провести по волосам, или помочь, вытерев слюну, показать, что Стив не неблагодарная свинья, которая привыкла только получать. 

Но он не может.

А потом сержант утыкается носом Стиву в пах, приоткрывает глаза, ловит взгляд Стива и победно стонет, жадно сглатывая и сокращаясь вокруг его члена. Руками он скользит вверх, проходясь от бедер до боков, легко поглаживая. И следом отстраняется, чтобы отдышаться.

– Я думал, хуже будет, – сипло шутит он, но Стиву как-то не до смеха.

– Простите, сэр, – брякает он, сержант опускает голову, упираясь лбом в бедро Стива, и его плечи трясутся в приступе беззвучного смеха.

– Ничего, Роджерс, – глухо хихикает сержант, – я как-нибудь справлюсь, – а затем притворно серьезным тоном продолжает: – А ты не расслабляйся!

– Сэр, – терпеливо замечает Стив, но, бог свидетель, терпения в нем не осталось ни на гран, – я при всем желании не смогу расслабиться. Я очень напряжен. Сэр.

– Я вижу, – мягко шепчет сержант и, как кошка, трется о член Стива щекой. А затем, все так же играя, принимается легко ласкать его губами и языком, делая прикосновения почти невесомыми, почти незаметными, но оттого все более желанными. И для сержанта, кажется, мучения Стива ровным счетом ничего не значат.

А Стив мучается, его ноги дрожат от подступающей агонии, и Барнс будто чувствует это, то увеличивая напор, то наоборот, почти полностью отстраняясь.

Стив не понимает, что он сделал сержанту, чтобы заслужить такую пытку. От прилившей крови член будто лопнет скоро, что абсолютно не тревожит сержанта: он чуть не мурлыча вылизывает выступающие вены, периодически отвлекаясь, чтобы пососать головку. Честное слово, если бы Стив не знал, он бы подумал, что награду сегодня получает сержант, а не…

Стив пораженно распахивает глаза, когда его осеняет этой внезапной догадкой. Он пытается сосредоточиться на действиях сержанта, но это почти физически невозможно, потому что сержант очень старателен, а боль в руках больше не достигает мозга. Тот сейчас горит в огне другого свойства, и к боли он не имеет никакого отношения. 

Да боже мой, если сержанту так нравится его член, то Стив в любое удобное для сержанта время готов предоставить его, да что там, он готов предоставить его в вечное пользование, в эксклюзивное пользование, только пусть ему позволят кончить, пожалуйста, пусть лишь позволят кончить!

Кажется, что-то из этого Стив произносит вслух, может быть, все это, но сержант вдруг сверкает глазами в его сторону и наконец-то всерьез принимается за член Стива: не отвлекается на поддразнивания языком или легкие поцелуи, он сосет с силой, заглатывая так глубоко, как только может, а раньше он уже доказал, что возможности его просто безграничны, в чем Стив убеждается лишний раз, когда Барнс снова и снова умудряется взять член Стива в рот целиком.

Конечно, это не может продлиться вечно, как бы этого ни хотел сам Стив. Сержант уже достаточно испил его крови, а судя по тому усердию, с которым он работает языком, не кровь была его изначальной целью, вовсе нет. Поэтому Стив не выдерживает, подается навстречу Барнсу и с тихим болезненным стоном кончает тому глубоко в глотку. Сержант сглатывает сперму вместе со слюной, выпускает изо рта член Стива, но, прежде чем отстраниться, очищает его языком, с коротким недовольным стоном облизывает Стиву яйца и откидывается на кровать.

– С ними мы поработаем в следующий раз, – хрипло говорит он, недовольно разглядывая мокрое пятно на своих штанах. Стив, пытаясь отдышаться, давится вдохом и потрясенно кашляет, одной рукой прикрывая рот, а второй пытаясь нашарить штаны.

– Сэр? – потерянно выдает он, когда никакого объяснения не следует.

– Что «сэр»? – ворчит сержант не поднимая глаз. – Ты свои навыки рукопашного боя видел? Уилсон больше с тобой драться не будет, ты его чуть без ног не оставил. Вот что он будет делать без ног, Роджерс, – летать?

Стив наконец-то находит рукой и трусы, и штаны, натягивает их на ощупь, не в состоянии отвести ошарашенного взгляда от сержанта.

– То есть, сэр?..

– Обойдись в следующем спарринге без увечий, Роджерс.

– И что я получу взамен, сэр? – спрашивает Стив дерзко и ловит ухмылку сержанта:

– Награду, Роджерс.


End file.
